


now i'm sure that it's true

by blkisthenewpnk



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon if you squint, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, momo is slightly ashamed of falling in love with her best friend, sana is dense to her own feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkisthenewpnk/pseuds/blkisthenewpnk
Summary: Sana's found herself in a predicament. Her best friend is in love with her. The problem? Sana isn't sure if she loves her back.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	now i'm sure that it's true

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and Angst. I'm a little new to writing so be wary of any mistakes.

Sana had nearly forgotten about last night’s incident. She was graciously reminded when she turned in bed, freshly woken, and picked up her phone. With 10+ texts from people (mainly Momo), her mind suddenly flooded with recollection.

_The night had started off fun. Nayeon and Mina came over for a gathering at Momo’s house. Dahyun was busy and Jeongyeon’s parents made her watch the animals, so they couldn’t come. They immediately started off with karaoke, leading into a competitive game of Mario Kart (which Mina won, to Nayeon’s dismay.) It had then transitioned into an enervated game of truth or dare. They were exhausted after an energetic dance battle, with Sana’s hilarious rendition of Mr. Taxi, Nayeon’s hiphop swag, Minari’s ornate ballet, and Momo’s fierce urban movements. Sana’s head was laid on Momo’s lap as they all took turns, with Momo’s fingers soothingly making their way through her roots and down to the ends of her hair._

_“Truth.” Nayeon said to Momo, who scratched her head in searching for the perfect thing to ask._

_“Did you really hook up with Yoo Jeongyeon or was that a rumor?” Nayeon shot up and sent daggers at Momo._

_“Who told you that?” She barked out before sending an accusatory finger at Mina._

_“If you told her...” Mina held her hands up._

_“I didn’t even know-” Nayeon then found herself coming closer to Momo, who was laughing at the oldest’s antics._

_“Who spilled?” Momo snorted before answering inbetween giggles._

_“Jihyo.” And that was how Nayeon left, angrily ranting at her phone, as the Japanese girls watched with a mix of fear and amusement. Mina and Sana looked at Momo until the girl noticed, sending them a shrug._

_“I- I didn’t think that much about it. My bad.” After that, they continued the game. It was a little boring, considering that Nayeon made the bulk of the interesting questions._

_“Dare!” Sana said with a devious look as Mina sheepishly looked at the two. Sana had moved from her head on Momo’s lap to sitting on her, leaning back into Momo’s shoulder._

_“Uhm...” Momo groans as Mina thinks about the dare._

_“Mina, PLEASE come up with something fun. I’m starting to miss Nayeon, and she made me do the splits on an open stove.”_

_Sana frowned, “When was that?”_

_Mina replied, “When you went to the bathroom. Anyway, I dare you… to… kiss Momo.”_

_Sana shrugged and nuzzled her hand under Momo’s chin, leaning down to peck her cheek. Mina shook her head._

_“I meant kiss.” Sana’s eyebrows shot up as Momo stammered._

_“W-Wait Mina, maybe we shouldn’t-”_

_“Aren’t you the one who asked for something fun?”_

_“Yeah Momo, do you not wanna kiss me?” Sana joked, feeling a bizarre emotion seep into her chest, but pushed it down. It probably wasn’t anything important._

_Momo cleared her throat as Sana’s hand found itself under her chin, directing her face towards her. Slowly, Sana leaned in, and Momo couldn’t bear to keep her eyes open. Their lips met, and the kiss was over as quick as it started. Sana leaned back with a smirk as Mina (and Momo) looked at her with wide eyes._

_“Oh don’t look so surprised, you asked me to do it!”_

_The night continued on, but Sana noticed something off. Momo had been oddly quiet the rest of the night, it got to the point where Mina spoke more than her. Once Mina got called home and it was just Sana and Momo, Sana pressed her._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing.” Momo etched out robotically, making Sana more suspicious. The older girl stood up, leaving a Momo shaped space on the couch. Sana’s eyes trailed the girl as she started to pace, her hands balled into tight fists._

_“‘Nothing’ my ass. Talk to me, Momoring.” Momo sighed and stared at her. Didn’t speak, might not have even breathed. Momo’s eyes just bored into her’s as she exhaled shakily._

_“I like you.” Sana’s eyes shot wide and she slowly covered her mouth. Momo liked her, in the like-like way?_

_“Momo-”_

_“God, I knew it was a bad idea. I knew you shouldn’t have kissed me, but I couldn’t help it I guess. I’m sorry, please don’t be mad.”_

_“Wait, you like-like me?” A subtle nod made Sana reevaluate every interaction they had, even the ones from when they were younger._

_“H-How long? Have you liked me, I mean.” Sana clarified as Momo looked down and sat all the way at the end of the bed, letting her head fall into her hands._

_“I can’t remember.”_

_“I- I don’t know what to say.” Momo looked up and away from her, and sighed with a light chuckle._

_“I figured you wouldn’t. It’s okay, can we pretend that it never happened?”_

_“I don’t know if I really can.”_

_“Can you try?”_

_“Momo I- I-”_

_“Please, Sana?”_

_“I don’t mind that you like me, don’t get it wrong, it’s natural. I just- I don’t wanna lead you on or anything.” Momo nodded and stood, finding refuge in her bookshelf._

_“Maybe you should go home, Satang.” Sana stood up and started walking to her, only being stopped by Momo’s outstretched hand._

_“Wait, come on.”_

_“For me?” Sana stopped her pleading. Nodding and grabbing her things, she slipped out of the room. She walked down the stairs and saw Momo’s dad watching the nightly news._

_“Hey Minatozaki, going home so early?” Sana looked at the clock, read 10:51. She turned back to the man and curtly nodded._

_“I’ve- uh, got things to do in the morning. I’ll see you later?” Sana lied. The man nodded her off and she quickly left, closing the door gently. Her heart felt heavy, but she knew it would be better. Maybe they could forget about it._ ~~_Or maybe Sana could love her back_ ~~ _. A bittersweet smile graced her face as she started walking home. (Little did she know Momo was crying into her pillow, fearing that things would never be the same.)_

Sana unlocked her phone and checked her messaging app, reluctantly clicking on the _Momo_ icon.

One message from 17 minutes ago read “Please don’t be mad at me, Sana. I’m sorry.” Sana felt her head start to hurt, bizarre for it being so early in the morning. She sighed as she slid her phone back onto her bedside table, ignoring the messages and rolling back onto the bed to nestle her head into her pillow. A couple more hours of sleep would help her headache ease.

The rest of that Sunday went by pretty uneventfully. Maybe it was because Sana neglected her phone, even when it buzzed. She went to the mall with her mother, eating out with her after a pretty fun day of shopping. She later played a game with her dad, it was Monopoly or some other arbitrary board game. By the time they finished, they ate dinner and then Sana went to bed, only slightly worried about the day to come.

Sana walked into her first class early, claiming to her teacher that she had to study for the class. She did, didn’t she? Chemistry wasn’t her favorite subject, and one of her worst performing ones. She just needed a little brushing up on it, right? Yeah. (If worst performing means having a B average, then yes.)

The bell rang sooner than she thought, and she found herself eyeing the door with flaring nerves every time it opened. The familiar blue haired girl walked into the room, immediately making eye contact with her. Before Sana could say anything, Momo sat down next to her, bringing out her binders and writing their new topic onto her page. 

Sana wanted to say something, but couldn’t bring herself too. Despite having nothing to say, she found herself staring at the girl. She seemed okay, but her eyes were sullen. She didn’t sleep well last night. Guilt bubbled up in Sana’s throat, yet she cleared her throat softly and focused on the board, not before sending one last look at the girl (which was oddly centered on her lips). Her eyes closed hard, she needed to lose the memory of Momo’s lips against hers-- then everything would be normal.

Unfortunately, it would take Sana a couple days to forget something like that.

Things would just be easier if Sana loved Momo back. Then they could get together and live happily ever after. 

Who says that Sana doesn’t love Momo back?

Sana dropped her pencil at that thought, fortunately Momo grabbed it and handed it to her, their fingertips touching slightly. Sana felt a blush rise up the back of her neck, at the sudden contact. Momo’s attention was back on the assignment, but Sana’s attention was on Momo’s side profile. ~~Was Momo always this attractive?~~

Sana might love Momo back.

Lunch came around soon enough, and they were both gathered at their normal table. Instead of sitting with Momo like she normally does, she decided to sit with Tzuyu. The youngest of the group was confused to say the least, but didn’t say anything. Tzuyu wasn’t the only one that noticed something off. Jeongyeon’s eyes glanced from Momo’s to Sana’s, then she spoke.

“Alright, what’s up with you guys?”

“What do you mean?” Momo mumbled out, clearly afraid of what Jeongyeon would say.

“You and Sana are being awkward, what’s up?”

“Nothing’s up,” Sana said, leaning back and stretched, “we’re fine.”

“Bullshit. Did something happen?” 

Mina gasped and leaned into Sana’s ear, “Is this about the kiss?” Sana sent a surprisingly dangerous look at the quiet girl, sending her back and enamoring her with her food.

Luckily, they didn’t question them the rest of the time, instead talking about Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s entanglement. Jihyo cackled as Nayeon aggressively talked to the group, with Jeongyeon sighing next to her.

The day passed by quickly and Sana stopped by her cherry colored locker for the last time, turning in the combination and opening it, taking the books she needed and leaving the ones she didn’t. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, meeting eyes with Hirai Momo.

“Why aren’t you speaking to me?” She shot out, her eyes darting into Sana’s.

“I- Momo...”

Momo looked away, searching the hallway for others before she turned back, tears collecting in her eyes.

“Are you mad? I won’t love you anymore,” she choked out, her tears falling down, “Sana please.” Something inside Sana was screaming. Shouting “No, don’t! Keep loving me.” at the girl. Instead of calling out to her, Sana grabbed her bag and slung it against her shoulder. 

Running wasn’t something Sana was good at, so why was she doing it now?

“I gotta go home Momo, I’ll see you later.” Momo watched as she walked away, Sana could feel her eyes on the back of her head. Sana wished she couldn’t.

Her dad picked her up, driving her home as Sana focused on her phone, which she hadn’t touched since early that sunday. Surprisingly, only one new text from Momo from a minute ago. “Have a good day, talk to me when you can.” She felt her heart drop at that text. Sana was being stubborn. She was being dumb, and an asshole. 

Sana started to type, but she couldn’t think of anything to say to that. What could she say besides; “ _I’m sorry I’ve ignored you. I’ve tried pretending that nothing happened but every time I see you my heart nearly explodes. I want you, Momo, but I’m still not quite sure in which way_.” She left the messaging app with no text to her, and instead glanced out the window. The sunny day that was noon was slowly being eaten by dark, angry clouds. If Sana listened hard enough, she might’ve heard thunder in the distance.

Sana stomped into her room and shut the door firmly. She was angry for some reason. That was a lie, she was angry with herself. With a strangled grunt, Sana kicked her book bag across the room and sent it flying into her dresser, knocking a few things over. She sighed, running her hands through her hands as she stalked over and picked up a picture, her expression easing as she looked at the photo.

It was summer camp from a few years back, where her and Momo made their first friendship bracelets. They were both so young back then, it was easier back then.

_Momo was a little out of her element here, Sana could tell she was uncomfortable. Sana held her hand and weaved her through all the kids, older and younger._

_“Satang, I’m scared.” Sana turned back, wrapping her in a safe hug._

_“You’re okay, It’s fine Momo. We’re just going to the craft cabin.” Momo nodded and wrapped her hand tentatively around Sana’s wrist as they made their way into the empty shop. Soon they sat down onto the table and started making them. They fit them around each other’s wrists when they finished and smiled._

_“Nice one Momo! I love the pink.” Momo smiled shyly._

_“You really like it?”_

_“I love it. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Sana suddenly stopped talking, looking up at Momo with a wide eyed look. Surprisingly, the older girl was focused on the bracelet on her wrist._

_“Do you think we’ll always be friends, Sana?”_

_“I don’t see why not, I love you Momo.” They locked eyes and initiated a sweet hug, rubbing each other's backs._

Sana found her grip on the picture overbearing as she recalled that day. They had stopped wearing those bracelets for the fear that they would break, and opted for sleeker rings that they bought sophomore year. 

Sana toyed with the band as she thought about what she said all those years ago. Momo really was perfect wasn’t she? She had never realized how much she had adored her, even back then she found Momo perfect. Momo did have her flaws, but to Sana-- all those flaws were pros, not cons.

She set the picture back on her dresser shakily. Her heart ached now, and Sana now knew why. She was missing Momo, _her Momo_. The same Momo that desperately wanted them to go back to normal, even though she was in love with her. Her same Momo that she had ignored all weekend and ran from earlier that day. 

Sana wasn’t good at running, but it was worth running now.

And so Sana ran. Sana ran as fast as her feet could carry her, nearly slipping out of the doorway as her mom asked her where she was going.

“Momo!” She didn’t turn around, didn’t even bother to ask for a ride or tell her goodbye. She haphazardly threw on the purple jacket Momo had given her for Christmas that last year, tugging her hood on and bolting out the door. 

Her bare feet hit the chilly, autumn pavement as thunder rumbled across the horizon. In normal situations, she wouldn’t be out, especially when it was thundering. This situation wasn’t normal though, she _needed_ Momo. The pit in her heart made sense now, it was always Momo. Momo had somehow nestled herself into her heart like it was her nest, living there and nurturing it like her own. Momo had become a part of Sana in a way, and Sana to her.

Her eyes welled up thinking about how she ignored Momo in the past weekend, and the unshed tears broke through the dam, scaling down her cheeks as she remembered the dancer’s pleads. 

“ _Please don’t be mad at me, Sana._ _I’m sorry._ ” 

“ _Why aren’t you speaking to me?_ ” 

“ _Can we go back to normal?_ ” 

“ _I won’t love you anymore, Sana please..._ ”

Sana’s legs started to burn. They carried her down to the end of the street as the rain got heavier, and she desired to bend over and take a rest. She stumbled over a crack and found balance on the stop sign, nearly knocking it over. Her panting grew louder as she struggled to find the motivation to dart off again, her ankles aching as lightning abruptly struck a nearby tree. She jumped away, whimpering as she started to regret going out during a storm. 

All the regrets washed away as the image of Momo tearily begging for her not to hate her popped into her head, fueling her to start jogging again. Momo’s house was close, a little bit more and she would be out of the rain.

The familiar house, a second home to her, was right in front of her, the friendly wooden door beckoning her to come in. Sana slowly trudged up to the door and took a deep breath before stepping into the bear trap that would be the Hirai family. 

“Momo?” She shouted as she started knocking on the door, hoping that the girl was home. The door swung open and Hana greeted her, eyes wide as she ushered the girl in.

“Sana? Oh my god, what are you doing-”

“Hana, please, where’s Momo?” Hana’s eyebrows rose in a teasing way, like she could read through Sana. 

“She’s in her room. Probably dancing, or maybe watching a movie.” Sana nodded and started walking up the stairs. The family pictures hanging on the wall offered her some solace. _Momo looked so happy_.

Her fatigue invoked dizziness; she could barely make it up to Momo’s door, knocking lightly as she closed her eyes to avoid the bright lights of the hallway.

“What do you want Ha-” Momo started, flinging the door open before her jaw slacked watching Sana. Sana, who would probably feel better in a nice, warm seat with dry clothes, leaped onto the dancer, hugging her tightly as she felt her knees buckle.

“Momo-”

“Woah Sana, hold on. Let’s get you somewhere to sit.” 

Momo practically dragged the drenched girl to her bed, creating a wet spot on her bedsheets. It was no big deal, they could wash them later. All Sana wanted was to keep Momo in her arms, the older girl had a welcoming warmth around her, making Sana’s stomach erupt in butterflies. Unfortunately Momo let go, leaving Sana cold (and lonely) again.

“Momo-”

“What are you doing here, in the middle of a storm? Have you eaten yet?” Sana shook her head like a scolded puppy, eyes wide as she watched the older girl pace lightly across her room.

“I didn’t have time, we need to talk-”

“We can go get you something to eat, no big deal.” Momo spoke rushed and sporadically, leaving Sana no time to comprehend as she sprinted out of her room and rumbled down the stairs.

Sana took the time to look around Momo’s room, smiling as she saw their polaroid still hanging over Momo’s mirror. It was a photo from the fair earlier that year, where Momo nearly lost her voice on the bright neon roller coaster that Sana dropped her cellphone from the year before. Sana had made it up to her and bought her funnel cake and took her out on a ‘date’ for the night. An airy feeling bubbled up in her chest and made her sigh, flopping down on Momo’s bed and closing her eyes. 

She had loved Momo long before she realized, way before Momo even realized. That was the pen drop moment. Sana loved Momo when they first started high school and they didn’t know much about themselves, yet they knew each other. 

“Hey,” Momo spoke softly, prodding Sana to open her eyes, “I brought you a sandwich. There’s some water on the desk.” 

Sana nodded and sat up, watching as Momo got up and looked outside. The rain was still drumming against the side of the house, yet Sana felt safe in the comfort of Momo’s room, with Momo.

Sana bit into the sandwich, humming before she spoke, “Momo, we need to talk.”

“That’s probably the last thing I wanted to hear.” Momo sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, facing away from Sana. The latter was about to speak before Momo continued.

“Listen, I understand. You don’t lo- like me. It’s fine. Just please, _please_ let us go back to normal.”

“Momo...” Momo cut her off again, running her hands through her hair.

“I-”

“Momo listen to me.” She grabbed the nervous girls hands and stopped her in her tracks. Sana didn’t yell, she spoke to Momo softly.

“I like you too.” 

“But, you said...”

“Ignore what I said. I’ve-” Sana’s words choked up. She cleared her throat and spoke, “I’ve done a lot of thinking. I’ve liked you for a long time, Momoring.” The word _love_ teetered off the edge of her tongue, but apprehension still stood strong, leaving her trapped in the quicksand of inhibition.

“If this is because I pressured you-”

“No! Don’t think that way!” Sana shot up, nearly blacking out from the sudden movement. She braced her hands on Momo’s shoulders to sturdy herself, and found herself staring into the older girl’s eyes. Sana looked down for a second, tracing her lips, finding herself addicted to the way they parted.

“No… No. You didn’t pressure me into anything. You helped me realize something.”

Momo’s cheeks grew into a saccharine rose color as she looked down, avoiding Sana’s eyes.

“What-” she looked down again and took a deep breath, “What did you realize?”

Sana thoughtlessly leaned in, pressing her lips against Momo’s in a languid kiss. The other girl froze for a second, never really getting the chance to reciprocate before Sana pulled away with nothing but a loving look (although she was slightly dazed from standing so abruptly).

“I love you. I, Minatozaki Sana, am in love with you, Hirai Momo.”

Momo’s shocked gaze was soon adorned by a heart stopping smile. (Sana thought: _I should’ve realized I loved you sooner._ )

“Wow, you really know how to wow a girl.” Sana laughed, but not before a sharp pain shot through her head. She groaned and Momo immediately guided her to the bed again, urging the girl to finish her food. Momo got up to pass the water to her; Sana’s eyes never left her.

“What do we do now?” Sana asked, leaning her head onto the older girls. Momo was warm; Momo was comforting too.

“I don’t know, you could kiss me a couple more times.” When Sana perked up, Momo chuckled and held her hand out, “Kiss me when you’re NOT close to passing out. What were you thinking? You’re anemic. You can’t just not eat and then run down a couple blocks.”

“I was thinking about how much of a jerk I was. I’m sorry for ignoring you.” Momo hummed and looked down at Sana. She leaned in and nuzzled her nose against Sana’s.

“I'll forgive you, if...”

“If what?”

“If you let me take you on a date.”

“Momo we’ve been on plenty of dates.” Momo rolled her eyes and kissed Sana again, making the other girl smile.

“We’ve never done that on a date.”

“It’s a deal, Hirai. Now, do you have any extra clothes? I’m kinda cold in these.” In a second, Momo was scattering around trying to find something for her girlfriend (?) to wear.

The next day was relatively calm, until lunch time. The table was silent, minus for Momo and Sana’s chatter. They were talking about the latest episode of the drama they binged the night before. Finally, Jihyo broke the ice, doing what everyone else wanted.

“Did you guys make up or something?” 

“We did a lot more than make up, Jihyo.” The duo made eye contact and held each other’s hands, bringing them up onto the table and shocking the group.

“Samo!?” Nayeon shouted, slamming her hands onto the table. Jeongyeon shushed her and rubbed the older girls knuckles soothingly.

“God, now I’m more of a third wheel.” Mina said, rubbing her temples as Jihyo patted her back in sympathy.

“Ha! Dahyun owns me 20,000 won!” Chaeyoung said, her arms shooting upwards like her favorite soccer team won the championships.

“Fuck, I’m broke.” Dahyun said, throwing her wallet at the dimpled girl, watching as she squealed in happiness.

“I’m happy for you guys.” Tzuyu said, smiling as Sana and Momo hugged each other.

Sana definitely loved Momo back. (She already knew that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
